wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Miguel
Miguel is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #95 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 1247. Wii Sports Resort Miguel '''runs airborne tours of Wuhu Island. During the Island Flyover, the player can choose to follow his plane across the island. Above his plane is an I-point. His plane gives out a cloud of white-colored smoke. If the player is following him, the smoke will turn orange. '''Miguel is also a fighter in Swordplay Showdown, where he is the Boss of Stage 3. In Swordplay, he is pretty good at level 941+, and you fight against him in the evening (the 4th best anti-Pro Class player), he can be played against in the daytime after beating the Swordplay Champion. He is the leader of the worst team of Basketball, which appears in the tutorial. His team is made of Anna and Takashi. His level is 11+ and is the 1st team you play no matter what. He is bad at Table Tennis, at around 191+ in skill. He is the 6th best PRO in Cycling, coming 6th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Miguel is a Beginner Mii. Trivia *You can earn his badge for making 50 edits on "Sports" articles. *His Japanese name is Migeru (ミゲル). * In Island Flyover: If you fire a flare by pressing the 1 button on your Wii Remote, Miguel will fire one back, making him easier to find. His flare is orange colored. * In Island Flyover: If you follow Miguel's Guide Plane for at least three minutes, you'll receive a stamp called "Follow That Plane". * [[Miguel's Guide Plane|'Miguels Guide Plane]] is the only plane that leaves a trail of colored smoke other than the player's. * When the player gets up close to '''Miguel', his smoke trail turns from white to orange colored. * He is the pilot of the plane in Skydiving mode, with Gwen. However, unlike Gwen, he does not skydive himself. * Miguel is the only Beginner Mii whose favorite color is white. *'Miguel' and Matt are the only Miis who have a voice, as heard in the Skydiving plane. **Unlike Matt, Miguel says normal sentences like "Okay, everyone, form up!", while Matt just makes random noises. *'Miguel' could be the only CPU Mii to fly in a plane in Island Flyover. *'Miguel' and Gwen are the first two CPU Miis who debuted in Wii Sports Resort to ever appear. *Both his teammates in Basketball (Anna and Takashi) are also bosses in Swordplay Showdown. And the three of them are bosses from levels multiple of 3 (levels 3, 9 and 12). *In the internal files for Wii Sports Resort, Miguel is known as ガイドさん (Guide-san), rather than simply being numbered like the other Resort newcomer CPU Miis. He shares this distinction with Gwen, who is nicknamed ガイド (Guide). *'Miguels name is pronounced 'Mee-Gey' in Europe and parts of South America where the use of the name Miguel comes into play, but in other places, it is pronounced 'Mih-gehl'. *'Miguel''' is the first Swordplay Showdown boss to use the bulky armor that some bosses use later on. *'Miguel' is one of the few Miis to not be Pro Class in anything except Cycling. *He and Tommy play on the least Basketball teams of any Mii, as Miguel plays on only his and Anna's team, and Tommy plays on only his and Eva's team. * He's the only Boss with that mouth. * His name is Spanish for Michael. ** Weirdly enough, one of the CPU Mii's names has the English translation of the name. * In both Overall Skill Level and Total Skill Level, he is ranked to be the most mediocre Beginner Mii. * '''Miguel '''seems to serve an important role in Wii Sports Resort, him being the Mii that brings you to Wuhu Island and him also being the guide in Island Flyover. Gallery MiguelDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Miguel, as seen in the portrait Badge-5-4.png|Miguel's badge. Badge-47-7.png|Miguel's badge. Miguel.png|Miguel as the level 3 Boss in Swordplay Showdown 2018-01-13 (42).png|Miguel in Swordplay Speed Slice 2018-01-14 (8).png|Miguel and his teammates Anna and Takashi in Basketball Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 8.05.12 PM.png|Miguel in Basketball Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 2018-03-02 (14).png|Miguel playing Basketball at Midnight IMG_0115.JPG|Miguel about to play a Table Tennis match IMG_0611.jpg DSC02035.JPG|Miguel in Swordplay Duel Badge-14-4.png|Miguel's badge 2018-08-16 (69).png|Miguel in Cycling IMG_0778.JPG|Miguel sword fighting at High Noon 2018-09-19 (8).png 2018-09-19 (9).png 2018-10-04 (12).png Miyu, Julie, Ryan, Kentaro, Fumiko, Gabriele, Misaki, and Miguel featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Matt, Miguel, and Patrick participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Miguel, Cole, and Silke participating in Chopper Hoppers in Wii Party.png 2018-11-08 (41).png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png James, Yoshi, Andy, Miguel, and Holly featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (67).png Abby, Miguel, and Julie participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, James, Lucia, and Megan featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Shohei, and Alex participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Shohei, Alex, and Miguel participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Shohei, Alex, and Miguel participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Shohei, Alex, and Miguel participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Miguel participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Julie, Matt, Miguel, Alex, Takumi, Siobhan, Giovanna, and Eduardo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Yoko, Sarah, Eva, Elisa, Hiromi, Kentaro, and Miguel featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Andy, Miguel, and Tatsuaki participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Flag Fracas with Haru as the referee in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png George, Sota, Miguel, Megan, Silke, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Miguel as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Miguel in Bowling.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Miguel carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.png IMG 1670.jpg IMG 1697.jpg Miguel, Keiko, Steph, Giovanna, Alisha, Shouta, Akira, Stephanie, Nick, Shohei, Susana, Ian, Matt, and Rin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1547857656840 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg IMG 2282.jpg IMG 2475.jpg IMG 2483.jpg Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Chika,_James_and_Miguel_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Miguel, Greg and Lucia participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png IMG_2908.jpg|Giovanna with Shinta, Miguel, George, Martin, Marisa, Rainer, and Michael Miguel, Jessie and Haru participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Nelly, Miguel and Shohei participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Miguel,_Barbara,_Chris_and_Tomoko_participating_in_Jumbo_Jump_in_Wii_Party.png Chika,_Miyu_and_Miguel_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png James,_Miguel_and_Nelly_participating_in_Lucky_Launch_in_Wii_Party.png Miyu, Tommy and Miguel participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Michael, Miguel and Alisha participating in Moon Landings in Wii Party.png Miguel, Chika and Andy participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Kentaro, Miguel, Nelly and Sarah participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Miguel in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(281).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 2 29 15 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 09 46 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 42 40 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 12 29 PM.png MiguelMattMidori.jpg Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Male Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Beginners Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:White Males Category:CPU Category:Wii Party Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Sunglasses Category:Mii's Who Love White Category:Cycling Pros Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Add Category Badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Nintendo Category:Opponents Badge Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Dark Brown Skinned Miis